


For all eternity

by Woody



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody/pseuds/Woody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto had always loved the smell on Jack's coat</p>
            </blockquote>





	For all eternity

‘So..’

‘So what?’ Jack looked at Ianto. ‘So you and this John guy, right?’ Jack sighed. ‘Me and this John guy what?’

‘You two were.. lovers?’

‘Ianto I--’

‘I’m sorry, I just wanted to--’

‘Yeah, yeah we were and you knew that Ianto.’ Jack jumped off of the table he was sitting on and leaned against a wall. ‘Why are you bringing this up?’

‘It’s just.. you.. him.. The way he kissed you was..’

‘Oh Ianto, you idiot, I told him to leave! I don’t love him or anything, not anymore at least.’

‘Not anymo-- that’s great, that’s just fantastic.. I’m trying to-- and you just-- arg.’ Ianto put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. Jack stared silently at him and sighed again. ‘Ianto, you really don’t have to worry about John.’ Jack’s smile was so bright and Ianto couldn’t do anything but smile too. It was a little smile, but still, Jack always knew how to make him smile. His smile was the most infectious smile in the world. ‘Ah and there’s a smile!’ Jack laughed and pointed at Ianto’s face who quickly moved his face so he wasn’t looking at Jack anymore. ‘I’m not laughing, I’m not.’

‘Oh Ianto, you’re such a liar. Now, get your ass out of that chair and come here.’ When Ianto looked up he saw Jack standing there with his arms wide, waiting for Ianto to press his body against his. ‘Sir..’

‘Ianto, stop calling me sir and get your ass over here!’ His voice sounded urgent so Ianto did what he was asked. He slowly rose from his chair and walked towards his Captain. ‘Good boy.’ Jack whispered when Ianto put his arms around him. Jack squeezed Ianto tightly so there was no space between them anymore. Ianto pressed his face in Jacks shoulder and started crying. A strong but firm hand embraced Ianto’s head. ‘Shh, it’s alright,’ Jack hushed while he lifted his face and stared at the entrance of their bureau. ‘It’s alright, come with me.’ He gently let go of Ianto and took him with him by the hand. He led him into his office and pushed him against the wall. He kissed him, strong, tender and Ianto kissed back, tears still streaming down his face. ‘Oh my God!’ Ianto exclaimed in the air ‘Why Jack, why are you doing this to me?!’

‘Do what Ianto?’ Jack whispered in his ear, he trembled. ‘That sir, why?’ Jack moved his face a few inches away from Ianto and looked him directly in the eyes. ‘Ianto,’ He moved his body away. ‘Ianto, if you don’t want me doing this I’m totally okay with it and--’ Before Jack could finish his sentence Ianto pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. ‘My God Jack, I love you so much.’ He mumbled against his lovers lips. ‘Ianto, don’t say--’ 

‘Shut up Jack.’ Ianto was taking of Jack’s coat, the coat he loved so much because it had Jack’s smell all over it. Jack did the same thing with Ianto clothes and soon they were both stripped down to their underwear. Jack kissed Ianto all over his body and kissed him tenderly on his stomach pulling Ianto’s underwear slowly down. If he didn’t want this he could stop it any moment, but Ianto didn’t. He felt Jack’s lips all over his body and moaned when he kissed his stomach. He felt his underwear being taken off and his heartbeat accelerated. ‘Oh Jack’ He moaned, his body trembling, trying to grab a hold of something, but there was only a smooth surface. His body shook and after a loud moan he collapsed on top of Jack. He was breathing heavily, but that didn’t stop him from kissing Jack as hard as he could, slipping his tongue in the other man’s throat. Jack moaned and wiggled off his underwear, it went smooth, like he had done this move hundred times before and Ianto knew he had, but he didn’t want to think about that. He let himself getting pushed on his belly and felt Jack’s body on top of him, thrusting. Jack laid his face in Ianto’s neck and started leaving little kisses, which made Ianto moan even more, his heartbeat was raising. He felt Jack inside him and his stomach was filled with butterflies. Breathing heavily he let out a loud gasp and his whole body shook, but he felt Jack’s hand entangle with his and he tried to squeeze it. Jack knew what he was trying to do and held Ianto’s hand firmly. His hips were still moving and Ianto felt that he was nearing a climax, with one hand clinging and the other scraping the floor he moaned and his body fell still on the floor. Jack bit his lover’s ear playfully and turned him around so they were facing each other. Ianto’s chest was going up and down quickly, but came to a rest when he saw Jack smiling at him. He smiled back and let his body relax. Sweat dropped down from his whole body and the cold floor was cooling him down. ‘Jack..’ He whispered. Jack put his finger on Ianto’s lips and hushed ‘Shh Ianto, just.. relax.’ He laid his head down on Ianto’s chest and he felt his heart pounding, Ianto’s heartbeat was pounding much faster than his and he smiled. Ianto tried moving his arm, but failed, so Jack pushed him onto his side and put an arm around him. Ianto tried to grip him tightly and moved his hand up and down Jack’s arm. Minutes went by and the silence was calming. ‘Jack?’ Ianto felt something moving behind him. ‘Hmm?’ 

‘Jack?’

‘Yes Ianto?’ Ianto felt Jack’s lips in his neck again. ‘Jack you’re.. You’re not leaving me again right?’ The movement behind him stopped. ‘Jack?’ Ianto tried to turn around to face the man behind him, after some struggles he managed to look the man who was lying next to him in the eyes. ‘Ianto,’ The man whispered. ‘Ianto I’m never gonna leave you, you understand that?’ Ianto bit his lip and tears filled his eyes again. ‘Oh Ianto, come here.’ Jack pulled Ianto in a tight hug and kissed his forehead, laying his head on top of Ianto’s. ‘I’ll always be here, always and I will never leave you, you hear me, never.’ He tightened his grip, patting Ianto on his back. He felt Ianto’s body shivering and with a quick hand he grabbed his long coat from the floor and used it as a blanket to cover their naked bodies. Ianto snuggled into Jack’s shoulder and fell asleep with the thought of their smells always being on Jack’s coat, for all eternity.


End file.
